The Unwanted Imprint
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: When werewolf, Bella Black, imprints with Edward Cullen, will Bella's crush, Jacob Ateara be able to deal with it? Bella loves Jake, but her imprint keeps getting in the way. Will she find a way around the imprint,so she can be with Jacob?


**Hello, my wonderful readers! This is my new Jacob/Bella romance story. I just wanted to clear some things up, because in this story, not everything goes by the book. I had to change some things for the plot line to work. Here is the stuff that is different.**

**Charlie is Billy's brother, Jacob is Quil's brother, Leah doesn't exist, but Seth does, Billy is not in a wheelchair, and Bella is the adopted daughter of Billy.**

**That's all I can think of that's different. Hope you like it!**

**The Unwanted Imprint**

My name is Isabella Marie Black, the adopted daughter of Billy Black. When I was only a few months old, my real parents left me to be found on Billy's doorstep. Seventeen years have passed since the day my parents left me, and though I missed having my real parents, I couldn't even remember what they looked like, so Billy became my new family. And this is where my story starts…

It was early Fall, and I was laying on my bed, curled up into a ball, my arms hugging my legs, and I was silently crying in pain. Ever since I had gone to the movies with my three best friends, Jacob, Quil, and Embry, I had felt sick. There _was_ some type of flu going around, but this sure didn't feel like the flu.

Billy walked in the door and sat a glass of ice water on my bedside table.

"Thanks dad" I whispered, not able to talk, the pain was so strong.

"No problem, sweetheart. Just let me know when you are ready for dinner" he said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded and drank the water as he went back downstairs to watch the Saturday football game with his brother, Charlie. Uncle Charlie was always hanging out here at the house with Billy and me. He lives in Forks, and works as the Chief of Police, and even though we live in La Push, he is here _at least_ every other day. It was strange how he talked to me sometimes, like I was his own daughter, but I always shrugged it off, thinking that he just loved me so much, and since he didn't have any kids, he liked to think of me as his daughter.

As the pain started to ease off a few hours later, I went downstairs to get dinner. Uncle Charlie was already gone, the game having ended an hour ago. I looked into the bathroom quickly, to see how I looked. I was pale, my hair looked horrible, and the old, baggy sweats I was wearing, weren't helping my look. I tried to brush my hair, but I just turned out looking even worse, so I just gave up.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw that dad was sitting at the table, reading the news paper.

"Jeez, Bells, you look horrible" he chuckled. Even though somewhere inside of me, I knew he didn't mean it, but a look of pure rage spread across my face. I spun around to look at him, my body shaking.

"Whoa, Bella! Calm down!" he said, looking scared.

I then felt a surge of pain before something animal like spread through me, taking over my body. I screamed, scared by what was happening to me, but I was startled to hear that the scream came out as a howl. Anger ran through my and I grabbed my father and pinned him against the wall.

For some unknown reason, I felt the urge to rip his head off, and I was just about to when I heard the voices of my friends in side my head. The voice of Sam Uley yelled _hush up! _ Said to the other voices.

_Isabella, don't hurt him! Put your father down!_ Sam said, this time his voice was directed at me.

I did as he said, drooping my father to the floor.

_Now listen to me_, he continued, _I know this is all new to you, but the tribe legends are true. The werewolves, they're real, and your one of them. Now, I know you can smell the scent of your pack. Follow your nose to find us. Get to us quickly, we need to explain. _

_The rest of you, do the same!_ He commanded to the others and they all replied with _yes sir_!

I bolted out of the house after checking that dad was okay. I followed my nose, just as Sam had told me. I halted when I reached a meadow in the woods. Seven wolves were staring back at me. A black wolf, that I guessed was Sam, stepped forward and said _you know what you are now, don't you?_

_I think so, but I do have one question; how the hell can you hear my thoughts?_

_It is part of being a werewolf. As a pack, we can hear each other's thought, but only when we are in our wolf form. But you still have a lot to learn, since you didn't know that. Did you not pay attention to the legends when the Leaders told them?_

_Not really, no. why?_

_Well, all of them are true. Next time there is a tribe meeting, I suggest you pay close attention, for what they speak of, is what you are now. But there is something in the legends that we now see is different. You are the first female werewolf there has ever been. It is not normal, in any way, and we still don't understand the reason behind it._

_Maybe it's because she's special?_ Jacob cut in.

_Jacob, shut up! _Sam replied and the reddish-brown wolf hung his head in fake shame, but all of us could hear him laughing inside his head.

_I thought I told you to shut up! _Sam snapped at him and this time Jacob did as he was told.

It was my turn to laugh.

_You are not helping, Isabella! _Sam yelled at me. Oh no he didn't!

_Oh, yeah? Well, I'll have you know, I do _not_ go by anyone's rules but _mine_. And if you call me Isabella one more time, you're going to _need_ help from your little pack because you might be missing a few limbs! _I snarled at him, become more and more pissed by the second.

_How is she standing up to the alpha? Nobody can go against the alpha! _Seth asked Jacob, sounding amazed.

_It looks like young _Isabella_ here has recently found the Alpha blood in her. _Sam growled.

_What the hell are you talking about? Me, an Alpha? But I just joined the pack mere hours ago!_

_Well that's your problem, isn't it?_

_What if I don't want to be Alpha?_

_Too bad! It's in your blood, so you must take the place of Alpha!_

_But, Sam, if she doesn't want-_

_Jacob, for the third and final time, _shut up_!_

_Yes sir_

_Now, Isabella, our new Alpha, what's your plan as the new leader of this pack?_

_If it were possible, the first plan would be to kick you out!_

_Ash, but you can't do that, can you?_

_No, I can't Sam. It seems that for the first time in your life, you are correct._

Jake snorted and Sam screamed _for the millionth time, Jacob, _shut the hell up_!_

Jake just kept on laughing and I smirked, and said _well, you can't control him now, can you? _I'm_ the Alpha now._

_Yeah, you are, and that means this whole pack is _your _responsibility now._

_Yes, it is, now as your Alpha, I suggest we all go home because I am extremely tired and without me here, there will be no one to watch over you. _

_Yes ma'am! _Jacob yelled, pretending to salute me.

Everyone, except Sam, burst into fits of laughter.

_Alright everybody, let's get home cause I am so tired, I am about to start sleeping, standing up._

We each headed in the direction of each of our homes, and before I phased back into my human form, I noticed that Jake had still not phased back.

_Jake, your home, but you haven't changed back yet. Why?_

_Well, two reasons. One: I wanted to make sure that you got home okay, and two: I thought that someone should warn you that your clothes don't pop in and out of existence when you phase so you probably want to climb into your bedroom through your window, instead of flashing Billy _Jake laughed.

_Ha. Thanks for the warning!_

_Anytime, Bells, anytime. G'night, _Alpha.

_Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Jake _I laughed before climbing up the side of my house, forcing myself through the window, and phasing back into my human form. But as I ran across the hall, a bathrobe wrapped around me, and I got into the shower, I remembered something Jake had said, that I hadn't paid attention to.

He had made sure to wait until I was home safe to phase back. He cared about me.


End file.
